


一生所爱_上

by DorrisTang



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: Eric一时冲动想做的事情有很多，有一天他对自己疼爱的弟弟朴忠载说，和我做吧。





	一生所爱_上

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉写出来的艾力有点渣…轻拍我吧

和我做吧，文晸赫对JunJin说这句话的时候很坦然，就像是说和我一起吃饭吧、和我一起洗澡吧一样坦然。而JunJin对这句话的概念有点后知后觉，他只是用那双纯净的眼睛看着Eric，嘟圆了嘴唇问，你说什么？  
在朴忠载对性别以及感情有了启迪的人生前二十载，恋爱对他来说并不是一个陌生的词。他当然体会过喜欢一个人的情愫，从小学时期偷偷捉弄扎着辫子的邻桌，到中学时刻意回头略过青涩初成的班花——虽然之前大多数都是暗恋，直到高中时期个子猛然拔高，他逐渐才对女生频送的秋波有了微弱的感知。  
但那些都仅限于谈情说爱的有限阶段，他拉过最多的女性的手还是奶奶的手，亲吻过的嘴唇只有喝醉了的烔完哥和玟雨哥。至于欲望，对于青年人朴忠载来说，纾解的手段也就仅限于左手和右手，快感存在于微弱的三秒白光之间，然后汗水顺着微长的头发滴下来，流过高低起伏的胸膛，纸巾收拾掉所有狼藉。  
所以文晸赫对他说和我做吧的时候，JunJin并不能很顺畅地理解这句话。他没有问为什么，为什么是我？为什么要做？男人之间该怎么做？……诸如此类的问题只是简单的经过了他的脑袋，然后消失在空气里，他僵硬地转动了一下脖子，皱着英气的眉毛，疑惑地看着他的Eric哥。  
当文晸赫好闻的须后水的气味和他纠缠在一起，一双温热有劲的大手从毛线衣里伸进他的后背，游走在从未有人触碰过的乳尖的附近，轻轻捻动它们，他猝不及防地漏出两声呻吟。  
“Jin呐……”身边、宿舍里、录音棚中听过无数次的声音变得低沉而性感，文晸赫单刀直入地脱下了弟弟的运动裤，用手包裹住他的分身，熟练地挑逗起欲望。他们的卧室外面传来彗星和烔完打游戏的吵闹声，还有玟雨混合器断断续续的声响，夜深了的宿舍依然热闹着，只是他们两个人在这间日常起居的小卧室里紧紧锁上了门，探索着彼此的身体。  
探索身体也许只是单方面的，因为朴忠载只是仰躺在地板上，手脚无措地被身上的人压住，他难为情地粗重喘息着，直到两个手指沾了冰凉粘稠的液体打开从未被探索过的甬道，朴忠载难受地呜咽起来。  
文晸赫低下头去舔舐他形状还没怎么发育得很凸显的喉结，安抚小兽一般又去亲吻他的嘴唇。他不知道自己半夜悄然生长出来的胡茬扎得弟弟有点又痒又疼，只是小心又轻柔地开扩着身下的领地。进入的那一刻朴忠载还是感觉到了疼痛，一种从来没有经历过的疼，这种疼痛伴随着某种难以觉察但持久永恒的爱沐浴在欲望的深渊中，随着时间的推移并没有减弱，而是被别的感觉覆盖，深埋在所有的最底层。  
“哥……”他哼哼唧唧地想要挣扎，愈发觉得难堪。情欲对于前卫的青年人来说原本是四处宣泄的口号，而朴忠载只觉得羞于启齿，如果不是在大众的视线里，甚至有些避免提及。他所拥有的东西实在是太少了，少到一丁点都需要极力维持，而身体是他所有的本钱，做这种事对于朴忠载来说就是将自己全部的东西交出去。  
文晸赫极其有耐心地等待着，在这期间只是用一只手将他的两只腕子绞在地板上，另一只手抚摸着朴忠载的脖颈以及胸膛。他不断地在想要挣扎的人耳边说着“好孩子”，像是魔咒一样竟然令他很快适应了下来。然后就是激烈的动作，他不得不低头一直吻住那双上薄下厚的嘴唇以挡住抑制不住的声音。欲望的海洋打来强烈的浪潮将他们拥向高潮，两个人最后一同到达顶点，相拥着倒在地上。  
休息了一会儿之后，文晸赫抽了两张抽纸，想要帮助他擦干净，这时候他才发现从刚开始都没有说过一个不字的jinnie已经被眼泪打湿了脸颊。这让他心里突然一惊，以为自己做了什么强人所难的恶事，文晸赫连忙说是哥哥做的不对了吗？而朴忠载只是摇了摇头，虚脱地抱住他还赤裸的上身，把头放在颈窝处，宛如取暖的小动物。  
他不知道拒绝，所以也就半推半就的承受了陌生又难堪的一切，可朴忠载却没有觉得这一切有什么违背常理——文晸赫只是一个什么稀奇古怪的东西都想尝试的哥哥，而他也只是一个总是缠着其他人无意识想要索取温暖的弟弟。  
他们谁都没有对任何人讲过这件事情，在步入了三十代之后，更是对此讳莫如深，只是在两个人偶尔有了皮肤接触的时候心底会泛起一点心照不宣的亲昵，仿佛达成了只属于彼此的共同的契约。


End file.
